


Our Anniversary

by tori_h



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, stupid married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_h/pseuds/tori_h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast forward to their future where they’re together, happily married and sharing an apartment. They look back on their first “big fight” with each other and realise how foolish they might've been.</p>
<p>“We didn’t break.” Makoto’s voice is quiet as he says this.</p>
<p>A kiss on the forehead as Makoto strokes his hair.</p>
<p>“Nn,” Haru hums and nods, his voice muffled as he buries his face in the crook of Makoto’s neck, wraps an arm around Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Anniversary

_He’s late._

Haru crosses his arms as he leans against the side of the couch facing the door, tapping his foot impatiently against the apartment’s tiled floor. He glances at the clock above the dining table and frowns. It reads eleven fifteen. It’s almost _over._ Even the food is turning cold.He looks at the dining table decorated simply with a vase filled with blue forget-me-nots, ready with a bottle of red wine and two plates of mackerel green curry; and sighs. _Idiot Makoto._

Finally, _finally_ he hears the familiar clinking sound of their apartment keys. He immediately straightens up, but then wills himself not to look too eager.

“I’m home!” Makoto announces, pulling his green tie loose.

“Welcome home, Makoto.”

Makoto smiles, kisses his cheek, and Haru feels his irritation instantly melt away.

“Mmm, something smells really good!”

“You’re sniffing.” Haru says simply as he slaps Makoto’s hand away and undoes his tie for him. “Just like a dog.”

“Haru~ you’re so mean!” Makoto pouts, mock hurt apparent in his voice.

Haru stifles an amused smile, but suddenly stills his hand. He pulls the tie so that Makoto stumbles forward, and takes a whiff.

“You’re sniffing.” Makoto copies his words, amused smile on his face. He cocks his head. “Haru? What’s wrong?”

_Alcohol._ Haru narrows his eyes. He had clearly told Makoto to come home straight after work today, and _yet_ …

“Where did you go.”

“Eh? Well…” Makoto scratches his cheek.

“Well?”

“I happened to meet Kisumi on the way. Do you remember him? Shigino Kisumi. From middle school. Oh, and we met him a while back in high school too!"

“Yes…” Haru hisses. “ _And?_ ”

“He invited me for a drink, saying we had a lot to catch up on. I guess… He kind of dragged me away before I could refuse... He really hasn’t changed at all, huh? That Kisumi…” Makoto chuckles, a fond expression on his face as he continues rambling about _Kisumi._

_Stupid. Stupid Makoto._ It may be something cliché, but Haru had actually went out of his way to do his research and plan a romantic surprise for this special occasion, had specifically instructed Makoto to come home as soon as he gets off from work, and _yet._ He won't fault Makoto for being too busy with work to remember what the day is, but as for how he feels about  _this_.. _._

“…Ah, I just remembered!”

Haru looks at the clock again. _Eleven twenty five._ He feels himself calm a little. _About time you remembered._

“…Kisumi invited me to a karaoke session with his colleagues next week, said there’s no harm doing some “business socialising” or something. I would’ve felt bad if I outright refused him, but it’d be awkward if I… Haru, do you think I should go?”

Haru thinks he’s glaring at Makoto by now.

“…Do whatever you want.” He hears himself say through clenched teeth.

“Haru?”

“I said, just do whatever you want! You’re always being so wishy-washy, why can’t you just…”

Haru snaps his mouth shut before he can continue. He looks into Makoto’s eyes, expecting to see hurt.

_“Stop meddling in everyone’s business!”_

_“Do whatever you want!”_

He remembers running away and curling up in bed, thinking that he might’ve destroyed _everything_.

“Makoto… I…”

Makoto simply smiles warmly, takes his wrist and holds it up. Haru’s eyes widen. But then Makoto slowly moves his hand up, entwines their hands. Haru slumps against Makoto, feeling weak.

“Idiot Makoto…” Haru lightly hits Makoto’s chest with his free hand.

“That was such a long time ago but it feels so… I was being an idiot, wasn’t I? I didn’t consider Haru’s feelings enough…”

“…Me too.”

“Hm?”

“I was an idiot.”

Makoto chuckles lightly. “I guess we were both idiots then, weren’t we?”

“…You’re still an idiot.”

“Haruuuu…!” Makoto whines, and Haru suppresses a smile.

“Makoto… I’m sorry, just now, I really didn’t mean…” Haru stops, his voice quavering.

“Haru, it’s okay now.”

_It’s okay._ Haru sees it in Makoto’s eyes.

“We didn’t break.” Makoto’s voice is quiet as he says this.

A kiss on the forehead as Makoto strokes his hair.

“Nn,” Haru hums and nods, his voice muffled as he buries his face in the crook of Makoto’s neck, wraps an arm around Makoto.

“We’re still best friends.” Makoto’s lips softly caress Haru’s ear as he speaks.

“Nn.” Haru doesn’t move from his position.

“…Haru, look at me?” Makoto coaxes.

He feels Makoto’s hand still and slide from his hair, and then the missing warmth returns to engulf his hand that is on the other's waist. A gentle squeeze prompts Haru to look up slowly and as usual he is met with the most dazzling green. One hand is guided towards his chest and placed over his own heart, and his other hand is placed over Makoto’s.

Haru feels it, their hearts beating steadily, in perfect harmony. _Together._

Makoto simply smiles, releases his hands from Haru’s.

Haru catches Makoto’s hands before they can fall completely, entwines both their hands together.

Makoto’s eyes widen before softening. He leans in to kiss Haru’s nose, then lips.

“Haru,”

“Hn?”

“Can we have dinner now? I’m feeling hungry...”

Haru huffs. _Idiot Makoto._

“What if I said ‘no’?”

“But you said I could do whatever I want.”

Makoto has the nerve to _pout._

“…I changed my mind.”

He crushes his lips against Makoto’s, pushes him onto the couch and straddles him.

**

“Ne, Haru?”

“Hn?” Haru blinks his sleepy eyes.

“The dinner was delicious.”

“Mmm… As long as Makoto is happy. Now go to sleep.”

“…Ne, Haru?”

“Makoto…You’re so noisy…”

“I didn’t forget.”

Haru feels Makoto slide something onto his finger before kissing his hand.

“Happy anniversary, Haru-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I won't give up on us  
> Even if the skies get rough  
> I'm giving you all my love  
> I'm still looking up"
> 
> \--I was listening to this song when I wrote this. 
> 
> What future? Idk. Main point of this fic is that whatever they choose to do, even if they have to be apart for a while, their hearts will always be connected and they will eventually find their way back to each other.
> 
> What anniversary? P sure the dumb married couple has plenty of firsts and anniversaries that they share. The anniversary of the day they had proposed, the day they finally moved in together, the day they promised to be honest with each other, etc. They never ask "what's the special occasion?" because there're so many to remember and as for the more important ones, they don't need any reminder.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
